


Hammered

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: American Gods Episodic Ficlets (Season 1) [1]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Celtic Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, American Gods is an obsession, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Bar Room Brawl, Book Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drinking, Embellished Book Spoilers, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Ficlet Series, Fights, Fisher Price's My First Fic In a TV Fandom I've Waited For For Sixteen Years, Gen, I Swear I Don't Even Drink and Mead Won't Be in Everything I Write, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Done With You Yet Mad Sweeney, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Let's See How Many of These Timely Episodics I Try To Do, Light Crossover, Mead, Mildly Edited, Minor Character Death, S01E01, Series, The Bone Orchard, Timely Ficlets, Tiny Details That Hurt My Soul, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, Writing on a Deadline Per Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The kinds of things that happen in America.





	Hammered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr. Wednesday on a Thursday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954368) by [roguefaerie (samidha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie). 



> This author may not (ever) be over a few lines in the book....

“I’m a leprechaun,” the man says, deadpan and like he’s serious, and it matches his face.

_Believe. Everything._

Still.

 _Sure you are_ , he thinks, but doesn’t say. Because he’s following the instructions, he is believing by default.

Shadow holds his own, until the crash when that man mentions Laura and he remembers that he has a heart still in the process of breaking. The man didn’t have him anymore and he had found there was somewhere to go from where he was, that there was always lower, there were always levels.

The mead whizzes through him, making everything duller and sharper at the same time.

_Protect. Protect Laura._

Laura’s gone.

_Protect Laura. Protect Wednesday._

Shadow isn't sure why he cares about that, other than he is a man of his word and he’ll follow instructions, not forty-eight hours out of prison and not wanting to go back, like the strange man had said on the plane.

_Protect._

Shadow tries to put all his scorn into one glare as he punched the seven foot tall string bean who had picked a fight with him on purpose.

_Do not piss off those--_

Too late.

*~*~*~*

_ONE MONTH EARLIER_

“--because I just don’t think you should do it!” the flame-haired man roared. His tumbler bounced from his hand to the table and down to the floor. It was as indestructable as a sippy cup. Amber liquid sloshed all over faux stone floor. “Don’t start this!”

“We were born to start this,” said Wednesday. “Anyway, it’s already started, no choice.”

“In America?”

“Of course in America!”

The younger-older-ageless man sighed.

“OF COURSE in America. Where do you think we are? WHO do you think we are?”

“Fine. But I want no part of it.”

“Then give it to me.”

“What?”

“THEN GIVE IT TO ME.”

And then all was quiet, and the room darkened.

“Before I take it.”

“Con man.”

Wednesday laughed, a thick, cigar-stained laugh. “Yes.”

“Traitor.”

“There are others.”

“Rat bastard.”

“With pleasure.”

And then the it had changed hands and the flame-haired man was gone. Disappeared. Poof.

One less roadblock.

*~*~*

“What’s in Chicago?” Shadow asks.

“My hammer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, episode 2 and Bilquis....


End file.
